Road Trip
by Greenblaze37
Summary: Break and Sharon feel like everyone is too stressed. To get rid of the stress, they plan everyone a 'nice' vacation... to the world's largest ice cream shop?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts

The sun shined down on five people drinking tea. Sharon and Break had invited Oz, Alice, and Gilbert over to tell them something important.

"Sharon, what did you invite us all here for?" Oz asked.

"Well, I'll tell you guys. Me and Break," The man mentioned smiled and popped a piece of candy into his mouth, "have been thinking. There has been a stressful mood going on lately, so, to get rid of the stress-"

"Hm? A stressful mood? What do you mean by that?" Oz asked.

"The only thing that is stressful is that stupid seaweed head." Alice mumbled.

"What did you say, dumb rabbit?" Gilbert stood up.

"I called you stressful, you seaweed head!" Alice stood up too.

"Do you even know what stressful means?" Gilbert and Alice started arguing.

Sharon cleared her throat. "Gilbert. Alice. Please sit down."

"Why shou-" Alice quickly sat down when Sharon shot her a scary glare.

"As I said, there has been a stressful mood going on, so Break and I planned everyone a nice vacation." Sharon smiled.

"What is a vacation?" Alice asked confusedly.

"Ohhh? The great 'B Rabbit' doesn't know what a vacation is?" Break chuckled.

"Does a vacation taste yummy?" Alice asked.

"The rabbit is dumber than we thought!" Emily, Break's doll, yelled.

"Whack!" Sharon had pulled out her fan and hit Break with it. "That is enough, Break. While I explain to Alice what a vacation is, go get anyone else you think is stressed and needs a vacation."

"There is one person I can think of…"

...

Reim dipped his pen into the inkwell and then, with one flick of the wrist, finished the paperwork that had taken him hours to fill out.

"What a nice day it is today." Reim polished his glasses, proud of finishing the paperwork

"Reim!" Break appeared out of nowhere and accidentally bumped into Reim's desk.

"No! The paperwork!" Reim was too late. Dark black ink had spilled all over the parchment.

"Woopsies! Anyways… do you want to go on a stress relieving vacation me and Sharon planned?"

"I'm sorry but I must refuse-"

"Reiiiim don't be such a wet blanket. Come on." Break dragged Reim out of Pandora headquarters. "You are too stressed." Break said to Reim, who he was currently dragging off to the Rainsworth manor.

"I wasn't stressful until you came." Reim muttered to himself.

...

"So that is what a vacation is!' Alice exclaimed. Gilbert was bored, so he looked out over the balcony.

"Sharon, why is there an RV parked in front of the manor?" Gilbert asked.

"RV? I wanna see…!" Oz looked down from the balcony. "Woah! Cooool!" Oz cheered.

"Follow me." Sharon signaled for the three others to follow her. When they reached the RV, Oz asked a question.

"What type of vacation are we going on?"

Suddenly, Break burst out of the bushes, dragging a frustrated Reim behind him. "Well… I'll summarize it in two words! Road trip!"

**Green: Hope you liked the first chapter of this fanfiction!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Road trip?" Oz asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, a road trip." Sharon said.

"To where, may I ask?" Reim growled. Break still had him by his collar.

"Nice of you to ask!" Break let go of Reim and picked up Emily, who had just fallen off his shoulder. "We are going to….."

"To where?" Gilbert asked where.

"Wait for it…" Break said. "Waiiiit for it."

"For what, you annoying clown? Tell us already." Alice hissed at Break.

"That isn't very nice to say!" Break scolded Alice.

"Just tell them, Break." Sharon whipped out her fan.

"Okay! We are going to… the World's Largest Ice Cream Shop!" Break clapped.

"Oooh! Ice cream!" Oz was excited now.

"Ice cream? Is ice cream a food? Is it yummy?" Alice asked.

"You've never had ice cream before, Alice?" Sharon asked.

"No." Alice replied. She was interested. _'What is 'ice cream'?' _Alice thought.

"If Alice has never had ice cream, we better head there right away!" Sharon dragged everyone into the RV. "We'll take turns driving, but for now, I'll drive." Sharon said as everyone started to settle in. "There are three bunk beds in the back. I already reserved my spot, so pick wherever."

"Ok! Oz jumped on one of the couches that was in the RV.

"I've also reserved my spot so… I call shotgun!" Break took the passenger seat, up next to Sharon.

"Okay then. I guess we better settle in." Gilbert walked into the room that held the bunk beds. He set his hat down on one of the bottom bunks of the beds. "I'll take this one."

"I'll take this one then!" Oz jumped onto the one above Gilbert's.

"Who's at this one?" Reim looked at one of the bottom bunks of a bunk bed.

"Reserved by Sharon- Please don't move this reservation slip, I'll kill you if you do ." Reim shuddered as he read it.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Oz asked as Alice jumped for something. She was trying to see out of a window that was located near the top of the room.

"I can't see!" She said.

"You need to sit up there if you want to see out that window." Oz pointed at the bunk above Sharon's.

"Okay." She tried to jump up onto the bed.

"Stupid rabbit… you've got to climb up that ladder." Gilbert signaled at the ladder that led up to the bunk.

"Don't call me stupid, you're stupid." Alice said as she tried to climb up the ladder.

"…" Everyone went silent as Alice somehow got tangled up in the ladder.

"I'm stuck." She said bluntly. Her head was stuck in the railing. Everyone fell down in a comical way. Oz tried to pull her out.

"Ow! That hurts!" Alice said as Oz tried to pull her out. "My head is going to pop off at this rate!" She growled. Then she started gnawing away at the ladder.

"Don't do that! Your teeth will break!" Oz jumped.

As Alice and Oz started arguing Reim just sighed and left the room. He walked up to a counter and poured himself some tea. While he poured the tea, he noticed something very bizarre. Gilbert was holding a type of saw.

"What are you doing?" Reim asked.

"I guess I have to saw the ladder in half." He sighed.

"Wait a minute! Don't do that, a professional medic or something should do that!" Reim exclaimed. Gilbert didn't hear him because he had already entered the other room.

"Finally!" Alice growled. "You're here. Oz keeps on telling me that I can't gnaw my way out." She sighed. Gilbert sawed her out of the ladder. Alice was okay, but now she had no way to get up to her bunk.

"How will she get up there now?" Oz asked. There was a short silence. A few seconds later, Gilbert and Oz had to lift her up there.

"Hey look, I can see a bird!" Alice said as she peeked out the window. She was finally on her bunk.

"How is she going to get down?" Reim asked as he entered the room.

"We'll figure that out later. Anyways, you've got that bunk over there. Break reserved the top one so you get the bottom bunk." Gilbert said.

"Ok then…" Reim said. Suddenly yelling could be heard from the front of the car.

"What is going on up there?" Oz rushed to the front of the RV.

"You should've used the GPS! It was even charged." Break sighed.

"I'm not lost." Sharon stated coldly.

"Everything fine up here?" Oz asked.

"Yes, everything is fine up here."

"No. We are lost." Sharon hit Break with her fan as he said that.

"Let's not fight up here. Let's just turn on the GPS and see how many miles off track we are." Oz said as the GPS booted up.

"I said that we aren't lost." Sharon said.

Oz's face went blank when he looked at the GPS once it had turned on.

"Okay there Oz?" Break waved his hand in front of Oz's face. Oz kept the same blank expression.

"Oz?" Sharon asked Oz if he was okay.

"Um…Break, Sharon." Oz started.

"What!" Emily yelled.

"Our trip there is going to take 4 extra hours." Oz was wide-eyed.

"Why?" Sharon asked, trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"We're 250 miles off track."

...

**Oh no! Four extra hours of madness! ****Sorry for not updating in so long! I've been pretty busy… but I'll try to update more often **** Thanks for reading! **


End file.
